


Infierno

by Anonymous



Series: Solo un poco demoníaco [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom BadBoyHalo, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Consensual, Demons, English translation aviable now, Hibrid Piglin Technoblade, I don't know how tags works, M/M, Rough Sex, TechHalo, TechnoHalo, Technoblade is the king of demons, We love consensual works, You find this because you search it, bbh is a demon, no real names used, top technoblade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nadie dice nada mientras camina por los pasillos, su cola se agita alegremente detrás de él sosteniendo la pila de papeles en sus manos mientras el eco de sus pisadas se confunde con el eco de los murmullos que rebotan en las paredes. Sabe de qué se trata, un secreto a voces que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta por miedo al rey del inframundo, por herir al demonio que terminará confesando la verdad y el culpable pagará las consecuencias.Bad escuchó los rumores, el más común de ellos, era la perra del rey.~~~~~~No one says anything as he walks the corridors, his tail flapping happily behind him holding the stack of papers in his hands as the echo of his footsteps mixes with the echo of the murmurs bouncing off the walls. He knows what it is about, an open secret that no one dares to say out loud for fear of the king of the underworld, for hurting the demon who will end up confessing the truth and the culprit will pay the consequences.Bad heard the rumors, the most common of them, it was the king's bitch.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Solo un poco demoníaco [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125266
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Infierno

**Author's Note:**

> Para leer esta historia en español, lee el primer capítulo.
> 
> To read this history in english, read the second chapter (New uptade!).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadie dice nada mientras camina por los pasillos, su cola se agita alegremente detrás de él sosteniendo la pila de papeles en sus manos mientras el eco de sus pisadas se confunde con el eco de los murmullos que rebotan en las paredes. Sabe de qué se trata, un secreto a voces que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta por miedo al rey del inframundo, por herir al demonio que terminará confesando la verdad y el culpable pagará las consecuencias.
> 
> Bad escuchó los rumores, el más común de ellos, era la perra del rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Evite compartir ese fanfic a los mencionados en este fic, y tampoco fuerce a las personas al shipp en la vida real, es disgustante, nunca me salgo de contexto fantástico, no los shippeo en la vida real, solo sus personas de MInecraft. No uso nombres reales.
> 
> Bueno, he visto que hay muy pocos fics de este shipp uwu, así que quise hacer un aporte(?
> 
> No lo voy a traducir, se quedará en español porque es más fácil para mi no salirme de contexto con respecto al lenguaje que uso, destacando que de hecho, traté de adecuarme un poco al estilo de guión americano, en plan, los diálogos están señalados en " en vez de —.
> 
> Algunas advertencias: No suelo apegarme mucho a la personalidad de los personajes, Techno es el gran ejemplo, es "sexo duro", no hay preparación previa, pero en este universo los demonios no pueden sangrar ni llorar más si sentir emociones reales, así que si, hay dolor y mucho.
> 
> Eso no implica que no exista este vínculo amoroso entre ambas partes. Si no te gusta este tipo de tema, honestamente omitelo, por favor, no es extremadamente difícil de digerir pero si pesado.
> 
> Los comentarios son bien recibidos uwu.

Nadie dice nada mientras camina por los pasillos, su cola se agita alegremente detrás de él sosteniendo la pila de papeles en sus manos mientras el eco de sus pisadas se confunde con el eco de los murmullos que rebotan en las paredes. Sabe de qué se trata, un secreto a voces que nadie se atreve a decir en voz alta por miedo al rey del inframundo, por herir al demonio que terminará confesando la verdad y el culpable pagará las consecuencias.

Bad escuchó los rumores, el más común de ellos, _era la perra del rey_.

Amplia su sonrisa con nerviosismo y muerde ligeramente su labio inferior mientras espera llegar a tiempo a la oficina, sus colmillos se clavan en su piel ligeramente y no aplica demasiada presión para evitar que formen una herida, ignora a los demonios parados en el pasillo, desviando sus miradas cada que los pilla y fingiendo hacer algo interesante. Una pequeña risa escapa de su garganta cuando uno de ellos se da la vuelta y aparenta que contar las imperfecciones de la pared es más interesante que seguir sus pasos.

Todos saben a dónde se dirige, todos saben siempre cuál es su destino.

Y una parte de él quería que no lo supieran, pero incluso él sabía que ese sitio había pasado de ser el terror de sus recuerdos, a un cálido hogar en lo más profundo del infierno.

No necesita tocar la puerta, con un suave movimiento de su cadera en la puerta hace que se mueva, los murmullos se callan por completo, el único sonido es el chirrido de la puerta mientras se abre y el bufido de la persona en el interior, la ira en su voz es notoria mientras golpea el escritorio con su puño, los demás demonios corren despavoridos por el pasillo, tratando de guardar silencio.

“¡¿Quien interrumpe sin…?!” se detiene antes de terminar la frase, reconoce perfectamente los pantalones negros y la túnica que cae por su espalda, el hilo rojo en los bordes y el tintineo que provocan sus botas mientras camina, un minutos después, la puerta se cierra nuevamente.

Bad no se inmuta siquiera por la intensa mirada del hombre tras el escritorio, sus profundos ojos rojizos parecen suavizarse y llenarse de brillo, no lo dirá en voz alta, pero le encanta, tampoco necesita decirlo, él puede leer sus pensamientos.

“Estuve en la junta del consejo y traje algunos documentos que creen importantes, son algunos mortales que llegaron al inframundo que deberían estar en el cielo y otro papeleo aburrido” habla, deja los papeles en la pequeña mesita al costado de la puerta, su voz tiene el matiz tranquilo de siempre mientras trata de ordenarlos y darse la vuelta, su cola se enreda un tanto nerviosa por su pierna derecha y coloca sus manos detrás de su espalda.

Posiblemente sus mejillas están optando por un tono ligeramente oscuro de azul.

“¿Y crees que tienes derecho a abrir sin tocar?” pregunta el hombre tras el escritorio, su voz es profunda, monótona, tan muerta y aterradora. Asiente sin vergüenza “Definitivamente si, no tenía manos libres para tocar antes”.

El hombre se ríe, se levanta de su asiento mientras camina más cerca de Bad, deja que sus cabellos rosados caigan por sus hombros, su capa se ondea elegantemente mientras avanza “¿Qué pasaría si estuviera masturbandome y tú solo entras sin tocar?”

Bad frunce el ceño, avergonzado, aparentando enojo. “Lenguaje” gruñe, cambia su posición, apunta directamente al pelirosa mientras su cola se agita intensamente detrás de él “Yo sé que no lo harías”

“¿Por qué no?” pregunta, una sonrisa coqueta surca sus labios, sin detener su camino al frente, acorralando al demonio contra la puerta, puede ver perfectamente el sonrojo en sus mejillas y el cambio de postura en sus hombros por una más tímida, sin desviar su mirada pero luchando por hacerlo.

“C-creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta” murmura, Technoblade deja que su sonrisa se ensanche por su rostro, se agacha levemente, dejando algunos centímetros de distancia entre su rostro y el pequeño demonio al frente “¿Sé la respuesta Halo?”. Presa del pánico, Bad se inclina al frente para besar sus labios rápidamente, desconcertando por completo al rey, se mantiene estático en su posición mientras la cola de Bad se agita deliberadamente contra la puerta.

Suelta una carcajada antes de alejarse, camina por la estancia con elegancia, arregla la corona sobre su cabeza y una vez llega al borde del escritorio, se vuelve a mirar a Bad, se inclina hacia atrás, sus manos rozan la madera y levanta una ceja. El chico le devuelve una intensa mirada y a paso lento, se acerca hasta el rey. No pierde ningún detalle de su rostro esa noche, las ligeras ojeras debajo de sus ojos, la ligera apariencia elfina con sus orejas puntiagudas y los dos colmillos que sobresalen por su labio inferior.

No se parece en nada a los demonios de los que ha leído, no cree siquiera que él sea el rey del inframundo, de no ser por la corona sobre su cabeza y la larga capa roja que cae pesadamente sobre sus hombros y se arremolina en el piso mientras camina, únicamente se detiene cuando se da cuenta que pasó demasiado tiempo ensimismado en sus pensamientos y se topa con el pecho del pelirosa bajo sus dígitos.

Atrapa su labio inferior entre sus dientes nuevamente como una mala manía, sabe que cometió un error cuando la diestra del hombre frente a él se levanta, se posiciona suavemente en su barbilla y su pulgar frota sus labios esperando que los suelte, sus largas uñas arañan ligeramente su piel sin hacerle daño, pero cede antes de que algo más suceda.

Techno ladea levemente la cabeza mientras una suave sonrisa vuelve a sus labios. Su zurda, araña la madera ligeramente, provocando un suave chirrido que no logra distraer la atención de Bad pero lo advierte del movimiento, se estremece un poco en su sitio cuando el costado de su cadera es acariciado, subiendo y bajando con lentitud hasta detenerse por completo en la misma e inclinarlo al frente aún más, cortando toda la distancia que existía.

No debería ser extraño para él, pero todos los días se siente inexperto, su cola se petrifica detrás de él y lentamente, sube sus manos hasta acunar las mejillas del pelirosa, aún dubitativo, se inclina al frente, alzándose un poco en sus puntas mientras elimina la distancia entre sus labios, lo que empieza siendo un pequeño roce, se repite, sus labios se mueven en perfecta sincronía, tímidos al principio conforme su cadera es completamente aprisionada.

Un pequeño gemido escapa de sus labios, ahogándose en los contrarios, casi ignorándolo.

Cuando se separan, ambos están sin aliento, Bad respira pesadamente, Techno sabe disimularlo de forma notoria, el pelinegro, parece advertir algo en la mirada contraría, una pequeña suplica que sabe a dónde se dirige, baja ligeramente la mirada, concentrando su magia y parpadea en repetidas ocasiones, la esclerótica empapada en blanco, pasa a difuminar lentamente un iris verduzco, de un tono intenso. No muchas personas saben que hay detrás del blanco en sus pupilas.

Cuando sus ojos se vuelven a tocar, ambos parecen perdidos por completo en el contrario.

“Quítate la capa” murmura Techno, soltando un poco su agarre mientras Bad retrocede y desliza la prenda por sus brazos para dejarla caer al suelo, el pelirosa extiende las manos para quitar la estúpida bufanda a cuadros que cubre su cuello “¿Te avergüenza que alguien vea las marcas que hago?” alza una ceja divertida, avienta la prenda a un costado para que se pierda, Bad niega frenéticamente.

“T-tengo frio, es decir, estamos en el fuego eterno pero…” se atraganta con sus palabras. Blade solo suelta una carcajada, bajando levemente el cuello de su camisa para dejar al descubierto parte de su hombro, mirando con orgullo algunas heridas notorias que decoran su piel, aún siendo oscura, optan por ligeros tonos rosados y rojos. Juega con el final de su camisa, tratando de impacientar al chico sin lograrlo realmente.

Nota el nerviosismo en sus movimientos, pero no dice nada. No quiere admitir que está aterrado de que posiblemente esté forzando a Bad a algo que no desea hacer, pero siempre ha tenido esta aura tan tranquila a su alrededor ¿es por qué es rey? ¿Debe quedar bien con él de alguna manera?

Bad desmolda la camisa de sus pantalones y tira de la prenda hacia arriba para quitársela. Techno abraza la piel debajo de sus dígitos, disfrutando de la suave sensación, el calor que desprende, no quiere perderla nunca. Repentinamente, se para recto, asustando el demonio al frente que retrocede dos pasos, desabrocha casi con desesperación el broche de su capa y la tira a un costado para deshacerse de ella.

Sin el rojo moldeando sus hombros, Bad presta más atención al camino que toma su propia camisa al bajar por su cuello. Está maravillado, temblando anticipadamente sin saber porque, asustando involuntariamente al pelirosado, pero ninguno de los dos quiere romper el ambiente, decir o hacer algo que termina por arruinar las cosas. Bad es el primero que toma iniciativa, deslizando sus manos por su pecho hasta sus hombros, ladeando suavemente la cabeza, estirando el cuello encontrando unos labios ajenos en el camino.

No es un beso lujurioso, tampoco hay ternura y suavidad por en medio, podría asimilarse a una reciente desesperación, sus piernas ceden al movimiento conforme Techno lo recarga en el escritorio, obligándolo a sentarse antes de separar sus labios por segunda vez. Jadea a un ritmo pausado, el pelirosa, recarga su índice derecho en la parte baja de su columna y lo arrastra hacia arriba con lentitud, mirando al otro estremecerse, su uña rozando contra su piel hasta llegar a su nuca.

Burlarse un poco de la pequeña liga que ata sus cabellos en una coleta baja, tirando de ella para dejar en libertad sus rebeldes mechones, mismos que se arremolinan en sus hombros y frente, no son demasiado largos, son perfectos, piensa el rey.

“Sería más fácil si ya no tuviera ropa” murmura Bad, con vergüenza disfrazada, un intento de picardía entre su nerviosismo, Techno pronuncia una sonrisa más marcada, sarcástica y sugerente. “Hazlo Halo, desvístete para mi” el demonio tiembla un poco antes de armarse de valor patea sus zapatos con algo de dificultad, dirige sus manos al botón de su pantalón, desabrochadolo con tortuosa lentitud, sus dedos tiemblan exageradamente impidiéndole hacer sus tarea más rápido, el rey nunca aparta la mirada de sus acciones, bajando de la mesa, un poco apretado por el contacto del cuerpo que lo acorrala contra aquella madera.

Y finalmente lo baja, pasando por sus caderas y tratando desesperadamente de no atorarse con la prenda y hacer el ridículo, no en un momento como este, no frente a la persona que más adora. Terminando únicamente en ropa interior, notando a último segundo que el pelirosa aún viste todas sus prendas, al menos las que no cree totalmente innecesarias.

Las manos que agarran su trasero despejan sus pensamientos mientras lo vuelven a sentar en el escritorio, abre las piernas, dejando que Technoblade se acomode entre ellas, apretando la carne suavecita de sus muslos, el ambiente de tensión solo se hace más notorio que antes, la zurda del pelirosa se atora entre los mechones de cabello en su nuca, la diestra juega con el borde del elástico que aún porta. Tirando con algo de violencia de su cabello, Bad gime y se estremece.

Su última prenda roza su piel casi quemándola mientras es retirada, tan lento como le es posible, burlándose de él, la ligera erección que se encuentra debajo de ella. No es como si le importara ocultar su propio deseo, simplemente, era una de las tantas cosas a agregar a su lista de cosas vergonzosas. Pero el rey no tuvo reparo en acariciarla ligeramente, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la extensión con un suave movimiento.

“Technoblade” jadeó el demonio, su cuello aprisionado por labios ajenos, una suave ola de dolor conforme mordía su piel y apretaba su cabello al mismo tiempo que lo jalaba. Dejó que sus manos se enredaran en los mechones rosas, de vez en cuando bajando al cuello de la camisa, tirando de ella, arrugandola. Techno, lo soltó, lo empujó con algo de fuerza para recostarlo en la madera y desabrochar sus propios pantalones.

Bad, lo esperaba, alzó un poco su pierna derecha, dándole espacio, mayor movilidad y colocando sus manos a sus costados, listo para arañar el escritorio y evitar gritar, el pelirosa desabrochó ágilmente su propia pantalón, liberando únicamente su erección, tratando de mantener una compostura cómoda, se permitió acariciarlo un momento antes de presionar la punta contra el agujero del demonio menor.

Enterrándose completamente en una estocada directa. El rechinido de la madera rasgada y un gemido dolorido hicieron eco al mismo tiempo, el demonio arqueó la espalda con suavidad, sin poder disimular el temblor de su cuerpo, cerrando los ojos rápidamente y manteniendo los labios entreabiertos. Él solía ser así, directo, la violencia que involuntariamente terminaría afectándolo.

Pero se obligó a relajarse, no era la primera vez que lo hacía, tampoco esperaba que fuera la última, debería estar acostumbrada a sus abruptas irrupciones, pero aún así, parecía doler cada vez más con el paso del tiempo. Jadeó, nuevamente sus caderas fueron aprisionadas, con algo de fuerza, un quejido escapó de sus labios mientras sentía a Techno moverse. Inclinarse al frente para tener acceso a su cuello y hombros, trató de mantener la calma, Bad sabía que eso no duraría mucho tiempo, el rey siempre había sido impaciente.

Movió suavemente sus caderas, apretando sus párpados cerrados, aferrándose con más fuerza a la madera en sus dígitos, trató de apoyarse en sus piernas, pero simplemente no parecían ceder a sus deseos. Blade retrocedió lentamente, retirándose considerablemente de su interior, solo para repetir su anterior acción, Bad no se quejó tan fuerte esta vez, pero sabía que no pasaría muy pronto si no se movía.

Tomó la mejilla derecha de Bad, provocando que el demonio abriera los ojos y lo mirara directamente. Un destello doloroso en los mismo, si tuviera lágrimas, posiblemente empaparían su rostro en ese momento.

“Tócame” murmuró, el pelinegro, trató de mantenerse firme, subiendo su diestra hasta enredarse en sus claros cabellos, su zurda, se aferró con nerviosismo a su camisa, arrugando la tela inmediatamente entre sus dígitos. “Mírame” ordenó el rey, dejando al demonio advertido, presionando su cadera pero manteniendo su mejilla en el calor de su mano, repitió la acción una vez más. Esta vez, un poco más violento.

El pelinegro gimió, parpadeando ligeramente rápido para evitar desobedecer las órdenes de su rey, arañando su espalda un poco, Techno sonrió, cínicamente, indecentemente.

“Eres impaciente” balbuceó Bad, con un hilo en su voz, rota, pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo dulce y suave. “Solo por ti” respondió, siguiendo una estocada, el demonio casi olvidó ahogar sus gritos, decidiendo en tirar del cabello del pelirosa hasta sus labios, mordiéndolos, casi masticándolos en venganza, no era normal que eso excitara a Techno, no de la forma que lo hizo pero no detuvo el ritmo de su cadera arremetiendo contra Bad.

Un dolor agudo se extendía por su nuca y espalda, sabía la forma en que su piel se rasgaba bajo los dígitos del pelinegro, sus uñas enterradas directamente en sus omóplatos sin intenciones de retirarse, separó sus labios lo suficiente para escuchar sus gemidos, su cuerpo aun temblaba, no exageradamente pero lo suficiente para descubrir que lograba su objetivo. El placer se abría paso por entre el dolor que estaba sintiendo, sería recompensado más tarde.

“Techno” un grito ahogado escapó de su garganta, mordió sus labios en seguida, atragantándose con su saliva, el tono azul que invadía sus mejillas y parte de sus hombros, su carita ligeramente arrugada por el esfuerzo. Se inclinó más al frente, recorriendo su mejilla hasta su nuca, tomando su cabello con fuerza y gimiendo en su oído “Halo”.

Una estocada, particularmente violenta y acelerada, provocó que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo, abriendo un tanto más sus piernas “¡Techno!” gritó, manteniendo sus labios entreabiertos, la oleada de placer repentino que azotó su cuerpo como relámpago. “Bingo” murmuró el pelirosa.

Arañó aún su espalda, posiblemente su camisa no sería nada más que tirones de tela por doquier, apretó con fuerza el cabello en su palma, y lo inclinó hacia él, pegándolo directamente a la carne descubierta de sus clavículas. El pelirosa no perdió tiempo, mordiendo con brutalidad, dejando suaves besos y marcas alrededor su piel, presionando su diestra en su cadera con fuerza, sintiendo traspasar la carne blanda con sus afiladas uñas. “Mierda” gruñó, Bad, demasiado ocupado preocupándose por la excitación en su mente que no lo regañó.

“Por favor…” murmuró, arqueando la espalda, su cola inquieta y agitada al ritmo de las embestidas en su interior “Por favor permíteme terminar” gimió, con esfuerzo, manteniendo sus labios entreabiertos, su rosada lengua un poco fuera de su lugar habitual.

“Haz sido bueno” gruñó Techno “Tus deseos son órdenes” y Bad sabía que tenía permitido correrse, manchando su estómago con el semi líquido blanquecino, jadeando por su reciente orgasmo y experimentando la sobre estimulación en carne propia, sus ojos se mantuvieron abiertos de par en par.

Pudo haberse desmayado en ese momento, eran demasiadas emociones que asimilaba en un instante, provocando un segundo orgasmo en su cuerpo al momento que Techno terminó en su interior, el calor que se esparcía por su vientre y su agitada respiración, se dejó caer exhausto en el escritorio, sin soltar en ningún momento al pelirosa. En ese momento, las palabras flotaban en el aire.

_Te amo._

Era lo único que querían pronunciar, pero no tenían ni la menor idea de cómo iba a reaccionar el contrario, sabiendo que los sentimientos mundanos humanos estaban prohibidos en las profundidades del abismo. Techno quería pausar el tiempo y quedarse en ese momento para siempre. Se levantó con cuidado, no queriendo asfixiar a Bad con su peso, suficiente estaba teniendo con su propios pulmones, sus brazos temblaban, evitó prestar atención a su diestra mientras desenterraba sus dígitos de su piel.

Mierda, eso se sentía muy mal, se inclinó hacia atrás, Bad finalmente cedió a desenredarse del rey, dejando caer sus manos directamente a su cabeza, sosteniéndola con sutileza tratando de calmar su respiración, se movió a un costado, evitando pronunciar una mueca ante el dolor, se recargó en sus codos ligeramente, mirando a Techno, inclinándose al frente con esfuerzo pero el mensaje que trataba de mandar llegó claro y sin interpretaciones erróneas.

El pelirosa captura sus mejillas con agilidad y besa sus labios, con desesperación, deseo, amor, todas las emociones que no se le permite sentir por la persona que ama, Bad jadea aún más, sintiéndose totalmente débil y olvidando casi cómicamente que el miembro de Techno sigue presionado en su interior. Cortan el beso cuando creen que es suficiente, aunque posiblemente podrían besarse una eternidad y nunca se cansarían del sabor contrario.

Se mantienen así unos minutos, respirando pausadamente sin querer ser los primeros en ceder al cansancio. Inevitablemente, Bad toma la delantera. Agitándose un poco mientras se recarga en la madera y finalmente deja caer su cuerpo. Techno, baja la mirada a su piel magullada y se retira por completo, le provoca un escalofrío al demonio, pero cierra las piernas con algo de dificultad. El pelirosa, sin importarle por el momento, vuelve a meter su miembro en su ropa interior y arregla sus pantalones.

No están manchados, pero necesita conseguir una toalla para Bad, quien no se ha movido del escritorio, supone, no puede sentarse siquiera y una satisfactoria sonrisa cruza sus labios, tiene que ser el número uno en todo lo que hace.

Lo ayuda a limpiarse, recupera su ropa del suelo mientras Bad lucha por mantenerse despierto y no preocupar al rey por su estado en ese momento, podía aparentar que simplemente nada de él estaba ardiendo en un sofocante dolor, pero si alguien le preguntara, no, él no tenía porqué arrepentirse.

Techno miró la forma en la que sus labios pronunciaban pequeñas sonrisas mientras reconfortaba al rey, y una vez más, se preguntó qué hacía Bad en el infierno. Lo más probable es que fuera más un ángel caído que un mercenario en su vida pasada. No había manera para que una persona horrible pudiera generar un demonio tan generoso, incluso considerado débil por su empatía a las demás personas.

Y si su teoría era correcta, no sólo Bad había caído del cielo, él había caído a sus pies.

Muchas veces le repitió que lo dejaría morir en caso de que se interpusiera entre las labores del infierno, su trono no estaba en la lista de cosas que perdería, pero bien sabía que Bad era su prioridad aún si lo negara. El demonio podía solo pedirlo y sería una orden, eso lo asustaba, a que grado de idolatría había llegado, pero para su mala o buena fortuna, el demonio era tan inocente que no lo había notado, aún no captaba el tipo de poder que tenía sobre él.

Y estaba bien con eso, no necesitaba corromper a Bad como los demás demonios, por algo lo había elegido a él por entre todos los incompetentes en ese sitio, había elegido huir de su amabilidad antes de hablar con él pero al final, eso fue lo que terminó haciéndolo caer rendido.

“Tenemos que conseguir una poción de regeneración” habló suavemente Bad, sacándolo de sus pensamientos “No creo que tus heridas sanen solas” miró al piso, avergonzado, poniendo un pie fuera del escritorio, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sin lograrlo, sin poder apoyarse incluso en sus brazos para evitar caer de lado. Techno, sostuvo su cuerpo.

Hacía poco que había colocado la capa en sus hombros, hasta donde él lo notaba, la camisa rasgada era cubierta perfectamente. Pasó un brazo de Bad por su cuello y lo cargó, como a un niño pequeño, no queriendo lastimarlo por un más ángulo. Bad ahogó un quejido, no pasando desapercibido para él, pretendió no notarlo, los nervios del demonio solo aumentaban conforme seguía en esa sala.

“P-perdón” murmuró, ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Blade negó. No le importaba trabajar ahora, solamente quería llenar de cariño al demonio en sus manos, una disculpa silenciosa después de una situación como esa. Seguía preguntándose porque no podía ser amable con él, lo había intentado antes pero siempre terminaba olvidándolo, hasta que miraba al chico deshecho bajó sus manos.

¿Bad podría alejarse si su único idioma era la violencia? Todo giraba en torno al demonio, el horrible terror de perderlo y todo lo que podría hacer solo para tenerlo de vuelta, lo deseaba desesperadamente. Se conocía demasiado bien, no había llegado a ese lugar conversando con las personas derramó sangre inocente, culpable, sangre que no tenía que correr por sus manos pero tampoco estaba a su favor. Sangre para el Dios de la Sangre.

Si Bad realmente pudiera irse ¿lo habría hecho?

¿Bad tenía oportunidad de ser libre o solo estaba atado a Techno por una corona?

“¿Techno?” murmuró el pelinegro, algo consternado por no recibir una respuesta, sintiendo la culpa carcomerlo, sin percatarse de las ensoñaciones del pelirosa, quien bajó la mirada, encontrando aún sus bonitos verdes. Se inclinó al frente, tímidamente, Bad se inclinó también, dejando un corto beso en sus labios, por el momento, fue suficiente para despejar las eternas dudas de su cabeza.

No se percató de que las voces solamente se callaban cuando Bad revoloteaba alegremente a su alrededor, las veces que tenía su entera y total atención, ahora estaba haciendo ruido dentro de su cabeza.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina con un gran estruendo, algunos demonios se agitaron en su sitio, desviaron la mirada rápidamente, callados, con miedo, tratando de despejar sus pensamientos pero era tarde, Techno sabía que todos preguntaban el porqué Bad era sujetado entre sus manos, el demonio solo se agachó avergonzado, su juguetona cola se enredaba con fuerza al muslo del pelirosa esperando desaparecer.

Los ignoró, solo tenía una cosa en mente en ese momento, acostar a Bad en su cama y abrazarlo hasta la siguiente luna, eso posiblemente serían unos tantos milenios, tomando en cuenta que en el inframundo la noche era eterna pero el oscuro cielo nunca se iluminaba con el astro. Esas eran cualidades exclusivas de las tierras mortales.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Tardé aproximadamente seis horas escribiendo este fic porque me distraigo muy rápido, al menos pude terminarlo esa misma sentada (no digo día, empecé en la noche y acabé por ahí de las 3 de la mañana, un poco antes).
> 
> Estaba pensando que posiblemente fuera un introductorio a una historia previa que si planeo escribir pero apenas terminé el concepto.
> 
> Ojalá puedan leerlo también.


	2. Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one says anything as he walks the corridors, his tail flapping happily behind him holding the stack of papers in his hands as the echo of his footsteps mixes with the echo of the murmurs bouncing off the walls. He knows what it is about, an open secret that no one dares to say out loud for fear of the king of the underworld, for hurting the demon who will end up confessing the truth and the culprit will pay the consequences.
> 
> Bad heard the rumors, the most common of them, it was the king's bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't share this fanfic to those mentioned in the same, and don't force the people to the ship in real people, is disgusting, I never get out of the fantastic context, I don't ship them irl, just their personas in Minecraft. I don't use their real names (ew).
> 
> Well, I have seen that there are very few fics on this ship, so I wanted to make a contribution.
> 
> I wasn't supposed to translate this because to me it is actually a little rough to write and translate my ideas to english (I use some kind of words that I actually don't know in english, so, Google helped a lot to make this happen).
> 
> Some warnings: I don't use to get attached to the personality of the characters, Techno is the biggest example. This is "rough sex", there's no previous preparation, in this universe the demons can't cry or bleed but thei can felt real emotions, so yes, there's a lot of pain.
> 
> This doesn't imply that there's not any loving bond in between. If you don't like this kind of topic, skip it please. Is not too hard to read but if heavy.
> 
> The comments are appreciated uwu.

No one says anything as he walks the corridors, his tail flapping happily behind him holding the stack of papers in his hands as the echo of his footsteps mixes with the echo of the murmurs bouncing off the walls. He knows what it is about, an open secret that no one dares to say out loud for fear of the king of the underworld, for hurting the demon who will end up confessing the truth and the culprit will pay the consequences.

Bad heard the rumors, the most common of them, _it was the king's bitch_.

He widens his smile nervously and bites his lower lip lightly as he waits to get to the office on time, his fangs dig into his skin slightly and he doesn't apply too much pressure to prevent them from forming a wound, he ignores the demons standing in the hallway, diverting their glances every time he catches them and pretending to do something interesting. A little laugh escapes his throat when one of them turns around and pretends that counting the imperfections on the wall is more interesting than following in his footsteps.

Everyone knows where he is going, everyone always knows where he is going.

And a part of him wanted them not to know, but even he knew that this place had gone from being the terror of memories of him, to a warm home deep in hell.

He don't need to touch the door, with a gentle movement of your hip on the door makes it move, the murmurs are completely silent, the only sound is the squeak of the door as it opens and the snort of the person inside, the anger in his voice is noticeable as he hits the desk with his fist, the other demons run down the hall in terror, trying to keep quiet.

"Who interrupts without-?!" He stops before finishing the sentence, he perfectly recognizes the black pants and the tunic that falls down his back, the red thread at the edges and the clink that his boots cause as he walks, a minute later, the door closes again.

Bad is not even fazed by the intense gaze of the man behind the desk, his deep reddish eyes seem to soften and brighten, he won't say it out loud, but he loves it, he doesn't need to say it either, he can read his thoughts.

"I was at the council meeting and brought some documents that they believe are important, they are some mortals who came to the underworld who should be in heaven and other boring paperwork" he speaks, he leaves the papers on the small table next to the door, his voice has the usual calm undertone as he tries to order them and turn around, his tail twisting somewhat nervously down his right leg and he places his hands behind his back.

Possibly his cheeks are opting for a slightly darker shade of blue.

"And do you think you have the right to open without touching?" asks the man behind the desk, his voice is deep, monotonous, so dead and terrifying. He nods shamelessly, "Definitely yes, I didn't have a free hand to knock before".

The man laughs, gets up from his seat as he walks closer to Bad, lets his pink hair fall down his shoulders, his cape billows elegantly as he walks forward "What if I was jerking off and you just walked in without touching?"

Bad frowns, embarrassed, looking angry. "Language" growls, changes his position, aims directly at the pink-haired while his tail flails intensely behind him "I know you wouldn't".

"Why not?" he asks, a flirtatious smile furrowing his lips, without stopping his way to the front, cornering the demon against the door, he can perfectly see the blush on his cheeks and the change of posture on his shoulders for a more timid one, without looking away but fighting for doing it.

"I-I think we both know the answer" he mutters, Technoblade lets his smile spread across his face, he crouches slightly, leaving a few inches of distance between his face and the little demon in front "Do I know the answer Halo?". In a panic, Bad leans forward to kiss his lips quickly, completely disconcerting the king, he remains static in his position while Bad's tail is deliberately flapping against the door.

He lets out a laugh before walking away, walks around the room gracefully, arranges the crown on his head and once he reaches the edge of the desk, he turns to look at Bad, leans back, his hands brush the wood and raises an eyebrow. The boy gives him an intense look and at a slow pace, he approaches the king. He doesn't miss any detail of his face that night, the slight dark circles under his eyes, the slight elf appearance with his pointed ears and the two fangs protruding from his lower lip.

He looks nothing like the demons he has read about, he doesn't even think he's the king of the underworld, were it not for the crown on his head and the long red cape that falls heavily on his shoulders and swirls around him. While walking, he only stops when he realizes that he spent too much time absorbed in his thoughts and bumps into the pink-haired chest under his digits.

He catches his lower lip between his teeth again like a bad mania, he knows he made a mistake when the right hand of the man in front of him rises, he gently positions himself on his chin and his thumb rubs his lips waiting for him to release them, his long nails scratch lightly his skin without hurting him, but it gives way before something else happens.

Techno tilts his head slightly as a soft smile returns to his lips. His left foot scratches the wood slightly, causing a soft squeak that fails to distract Bad's attention but warns him of the movement, he shudders a little in place when the side of his hip is caressed, rising and falling slowly until he stops by full in it and tilt it forward even more, cutting all the distance that existed.

It should not be strange to him, but every day he feels inexperienced, his tail petrifies behind him and slowly, he raises his hands to cradle the cheeks of the pink-haired, still hesitant, he leans forward, rising a little on his tips as It eliminates the distance between his lips, which begins as a small brush, is repeated, his lips move in perfect synchrony, shy at first as his hip is completely imprisoned.

A small moan escapes his lips, choking on opposites, almost ignoring it.

When they separate, they are both out of breath, Bad breathes heavily, Techno knows how to hide it in a notorious way, the black-haired man seems to notice something in the contrary gaze, a small plea that knows where he is going, lowers his gaze slightly, concentrating his magic and blinks repeatedly, sclera drenched in white, slowly blurring a greenish iris, of an intense hue. Not many people know what is behind the white in his pupils.

When their eyes touch again, they both seem completely lost in each other.

"Take off your cape" Techno mutters, releasing his grip a bit as Bad steps back and slides the garment down his arms to drop it to the ground, the pink-haired reaches out his hands to remove the stupid plaid scarf that covers his neck. "Are you ashamed that someone see the marks I make?" he raises an amused eyebrow, tosses the garment aside so it is lost, Bad frantically denies.

"I-I'm cold, that is, we are in eternal fire but..." he chokes on his words. Blade just laughs, slightly lowering the collar of his shirt to expose part of his shoulder, proudly looking at some notorious wounds that decorate his skin, even though it is dark, they opt for light pink and red tones. He plays with the end of his shirt, trying to make the boy impatient without really succeeding.

He notices the nervousness in his movements, but says nothing. He doesn't want to admit that he's terrified that he might be forcing Bad into something he doesn't want to do, but he's always had this calm aura around him. Is it because he is the king? Should it look good to him in any way?

Bad unmolds the shirt from his pants and pulls the garment up to remove it. Techno hugs the skin beneath his digits, enjoying the soft sensation, the warmth he gives off, he never wants to lose him. Suddenly, he stands up straight, scaring the demon in front that takes two steps back, almost desperately unbuttons the clasp of his cloak and throws it aside to get rid of him.

Without the red shaping his shoulders, Bad pays more attention to the path his own shirt takes down his neck. He is in awe, shaking in anticipation without knowing why, involuntarily scaring the pink-haired, but neither of them wants to break the atmosphere, say or do something that ends up ruining things. Bad is the first to take initiative, sliding his hands down his chest to his shoulders, gently tilting his head, stretching his neck, finding foreign lips on the way.

It is not a lustful kiss, there is no tenderness and softness in between, it could be assimilated to a recent despair, his legs give way to the movement as Techno rests him on the desk, forcing him to sit down before parting his lips for the second time. He gasps at a slow pace, the king, recharges his right index finger on the lower part of his spine and drags him up slowly, watching the other shudder, his fingernail brushing against his skin until it reaches the nape of his neck.

Make fun of the little garter that ties his hair into a low ponytail, pulling him to release his unruly locks, which swirl around his shoulders and forehead, they're not too long, they're perfect, thinks the king.

"It would be easier if I no longer had clothes" murmurs Bad, with disguised shame, an attempt at mischief between his nervousness, Techno utters a more marked, sarcastic and suggestive smile. "Do it Halo, undress for me" the demon trembles a bit before gathering his courage, he kicks his shoes with some difficulty, directs his hands to the button of his pants, unbuttoning it with tortuous slowness, his fingers tremble exaggeratedly preventing him from doing his tasks faster, the king never takes his eyes off his actions, coming down from the table, a little pressed by the contact of the body that corners him against that wood.

And finally he lowers it, going over his hips and trying desperately not to get caught in the garment and make a fool of himself, not at a time like this, not in front of the person he adores the most. Ending only in underwear, noticing at the last second that the pink-haired still wears all of his clothes, at least the ones that he doesn't think are totally unnecessary.

The hands that grab his butt clear his thoughts as they sit him back on the desk, he spreads his legs, letting Technoblade settle between them, squeezing the soft flesh of his thighs, the atmosphere of tension only becomes more noticeable than before, the left-hand of the pink-haired gets caught between the strands of hair at the nape of his neck, the right-hand plays with the edge of the elastic that he still wears. Pulling at his hair with some violence, Bad groans and flinches.

His last garment brushes his skin, almost burning him as he is pulled back, as slow as possible, making fun of him, the slight erection below him. It's not like he cares about hiding his own desire, it was just one of the many things to add to his list of shameful things. But the king had no qualms about stroking him lightly, wrapping his hand around his extension in one smooth movement.

"Technoblade" gasped the demon, its neck trapped by foreign lips, a gentle wave of pain as it bit into his skin and tightened his hair at the same time it pulled. He let his hands tangle in the pink strands, from time to time going down to the collar of the shirt, tugging at it, crumpling it. Techno, he released him, pushed him with some force to lay him down on the wood and unbutton his own pants.

Bad, I expected, raised his right leg a little, giving it space, greater mobility and placing his hands at his sides, ready to scratch the desk and avoid screaming, the pink-haired nimbly unbuttoned his own pants, releasing only his erection, trying to maintain a comfortable composure, he allowed himself to stroke it a moment before pressing the tip against the lesser demon's hole.

Burying himself completely in a direct lunge. The creak of torn wood and a pained moan echoed at the same time, the demon arched its back gently, unable to hide the trembling of his body, closing its eyes quickly and keeping its lips parted. He used to be like that, direct, the violence that would unintentionally end up affecting him.

But he forced himself to relax, it was not the first time he had done it, nor did he expect it to be the last, he should be used to his abrupt outbursts, but even so, it seemed to hurt more and more with the passage of time. He gasped, again his hips were caught, with some force, a groan escaped his lips as he felt Techno move. Leaning in front of his to gain access to his neck and shoulders, he tried to stay calm, Bad knew that wouldn't last long, the king had always been impatient.

He gently moved his hips, squeezing his lids shut, gripping the wood tighter on his digits, he tried to prop himself up on his legs, but they just didn't seem to give in to his wishes. Blade backed away slowly, withdrawing considerably from inside him, only to repeat his previous action, Bad didn't complain as loudly this time, but he knew it wouldn't happen very soon if he didn't move.

He took Bad's right cheek, causing the demon to open its eyes and look directly at him. A painful flash in them, if he had tears, they would possibly soak his face at that moment.

"Touch me" he murmured, the black-haired man tried to hold his ground, raising his right hand to get tangled in his fair hair, his left hand nervously clung to his shirt, wrinkling the fabric immediately between his digits. "Look at me" ordered the king, leaving the demon warned, pressing his hip but keeping his cheek in the warmth of his hand, he repeated the action once more. This time, a little more violent.

The raven whimpered, blinking slightly fast to avoid disobeying his king's orders, scratching his back a little, Techno smirked, cynically, indecently.

"You're impatient," Bad stammered, a thread in his voice, broken, but despite everything, he was still sweet and soft. "Just for you" he replied, following a thrust, the demon almost forgot to drown his screams, deciding to pull the hair of the pink-haired to his lips, biting them, almost chewing them in revenge, it was not normal for that to excite Techno, not in the way which he did but didn't stop the rhythm of his hip lashing out at Bad.

A sharp pain spread across his neck and back, he knew the way his skin was ripping under the black-haired's digits, his nails buried directly in his shoulder blades with no intention of retreating, his lips parted enough to hear his moans, his body he was still shaking, not exaggeratedly but enough to discover that he achieved his goal. The pleasure was working its way through the pain she was feeling, it would be rewarded later.

"Techno" a gasp escaped his throat, he bit his lips at once, choking on his saliva, the blue tone that invaded his cheeks and part of his shoulders, his little face slightly wrinkled with the effort. He leaned further forward, running down his cheek to the nape of his neck, grabbing his hair tightly and moaning into his ear "Halo."

A particularly violent and accelerated thrust caused his body to shudder completely, spreading his legs a little wider "Techno!" he screamed, keeping his lips parted, the surge of sudden pleasure that hit hid body like lightning. "Bingo" muttered the pink-haired.

He still scratched his back, possibly his shirt would be nothing more than fabric pulls everywhere, he squeezed the hair in his palm, and bent it towards him, sticking it directly to the bare flesh of his collarbones. The pink-haired wasted no time, biting brutally, leaving soft kisses and marks around his skin, pressing his right hand on his hip with force, feeling the soft flesh pierce with his sharp nails. "Shit," growled, Bad, too busy worrying about the excitement in his mind that he didn't scold him.

"Please..." he murmured, arching his back, his tail restless and fluttering to the rhythm of the thrusts inside him, "Please let me finish" he moaned, with effort, keeping his lips parted, his pink tongue slightly out of its usual place.

"You've been good" Techno growled, "Your wishes are orders" and Bad knew he was allowed to come, smearing his stomach with the whitish semi-liquid, gasping from his recent orgasm and experiencing the overstimulation firsthand, his eyes were kept wide open.

He could have passed out at that moment, there were too many emotions that he assimilated in an instant, causing a second orgasm in his body the moment that Techno finished inside him, the heat that spread through his belly and his agitated breathing, he let himself fall exhausted in the desk, without letting go of the pink-haired at any time. At that moment, the words were floating in the air.

_ I love you. _

It was the only thing they wanted to say, but they had no idea how the opposite was going to react, knowing that human worldly sentiments were forbidden in the depths of the abyss. Techno wanted to pause time and stay in that moment forever. He got up carefully, not wanting to suffocate Bad with his weight, enough he was having with his own lungs, his arms were shaking, he avoided paying attention to his right hand as he unearthed his digits from his skin.

Shit, that felt really bad, he leaned back, Bad finally gave in to untangle himself from the king, dropping his hands directly to his head, holding his subtly trying to calm his breathing, he moved to the side, avoiding uttering a face at the pain, he leaned on his elbows slightly, looking at Techno, leaning forward with effort but the message he was trying to send came clear and without misinterpretation.

The pink-haired captures his cheeks with agility and kisses his lips, with desperation, desire, love, all the emotions that he is not allowed to feel for the person he loves, Bad gasps even more, feeling totally weak and almost comically forgetting that the cock of Techno is still pressed inside. They cut off the kiss when they think it's enough, though they could possibly kiss forever and never tire of the opposite taste.

They stay like this for a few minutes, breathing slowly without wanting to be the first to give in to fatigue. Inevitably, Bad takes the lead. Shaking a bit as he leans against the wood and finally drops his body. Techno, he looks down at his bruised skin and pulls back completely, giving the demon a chill, but closing his legs with some difficulty. The pink-haired, not caring for the moment, puts his cock back into his underwear and fixes his pants.

They're not stained, but he needs to get a towel for Bad, who hasn't moved from the desk, he presumes, can't even sit down and a satisfying smile crosses his lips, he has to be number one in everything he does.

He helps him clean himself up, retrieves his clothes from the ground as Bad struggles to stay awake and not worry the king about his condition at the time, he could pretend that just nothing about him was burning in suffocating pain, but if someone asked him, no, he didn't have to regret it.

Techno looked at the way his lips gave little smiles as he comforted the king, and once again, he wondered what Bad was doing in hell. Most likely, he was more of a fallen angel than a mercenary in his past life. There was no way a horrible person could generate such a generous demon, even considered weak because of his empathy for other people.

And if his theory was correct, not only had Bad fallen from the sky, he had fallen at his feet.

Many times he repeated that he would let him die if he got in the way of hell, his throne was not on the list of things he would lose, but he well knew that Bad was his priority even if he denied it. The demon could only ask for it and it would be an order, that scared him, to what degree of idolatry he had reached, but for his bad or good fortune, the demon was so innocent that he had not noticed it, he still didn't grasp the type of power he had about him.

And he was fine with that, he didn't need to corrupt Bad like the other demons, for something he had chosen him among all the incompetent in that place, he had chosen to run away from his kindness before talking to him but in the end, that was what which ended up making him fall.

"We have to get a regeneration potion" Bad spoke softly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "I don't think your wounds heal by themselves" he looked at the floor, embarrassed, putting one foot off the desk, trying to keep his balance without achieving it, without being able to support himself even in his arms to avoid falling sideways. Techno, held his body.

He had recently placed the cloak on his shoulders, as far as he could tell, the torn shirt was covered perfectly. He wrapped Bad's arm around his neck and carried him, like a small child, not wanting to hurt him from one more angle. Bad stifled a groan, not going unnoticed by him, he pretended not to notice, the demon's nerves only increased as he continued in that room.

"S-sorry" he murmured, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. Blade denied. He didn't mind working now, he just wanted to fill the demon in his hands with affection, a silent apology after a situation like that. He kept wondering why he couldn't be nice to him, he had tried before but he always ended up forgetting him, until he looked at the boy undone under his hands.

Could Bad walk away if his only language was violence? Everything revolved around the demon, the horrible terror of losing him and everything he could do just to have him back, he desperately wanted him. He knew himself too well, he had not come to that place talking to people, he shed innocent, guilty blood, blood that he did not have to run through his hands but he was not in his favor either. Blood for the Blood God.

If Bad could really leave would he have?

Did Bad have a chance to be free or was he just tied to Techno by a crown?

"Techno?" the black-haired man murmured, somewhat dismayed at not receiving an answer, feeling guilt eat him, without noticing the daydreams of the pink-haired, who lowered his gaze, still finding his beautiful greens. He leaned forward timidly, Bad leaned in as well, leaving a short kiss on his lips, for the moment, it was enough to clear the eternal doubts from his head.

He didn't realize that the voices only fell silent when Bad hovered happily around him, the times he had his full and undivided attention, he was now making noise inside his head.

He opened the door of his office with a great bang, some demons stirred in their place, they looked away quickly, quiet, with fear, trying to clear their thoughts but it was late, Techno knew that everyone was asking why Bad was held between his hands, the demon just crouched down in shame, its playful tail tangled tightly around the pink-haired thigh waiting to disappear.

He ignored them, he only had one thing in mind at that moment, to lay Bad in his bed and hug him until the next moon, that would possibly be a few millennia, taking into account that in the underworld the night was eternal but the dark sky was never illuminated with the star. Those were qualities unique to the mortal lands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: It took about six hours writing this fic because I get distracted so quick, at least I could finish it in one sitting (I don't say day, I started on the night and I finish over there from 3 am, a little bit sooner).
> 
> I was thinking that probably this were an introduction to a previous history that i planned to write but I barely ended the concept.
> 
> I hope you can read it too.


End file.
